


Prince Charming

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Frogs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, if you're looking for plot maybe try elsewhere, no wives no problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Rhett doesn't understand why Link is so worked up about him calling the dissection model frog Charles.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Look I apologise in advance.  
> This is just poorly written, non beta read smut all the way down.
> 
> If you enjoy this, feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Or come across to Tumblr and let me know.

  
It was innocent enough. Rhett calling his frog dissection model Charles.   
But it got to Link.   
He tried to keep his temper under control for the rest of filming. All he wanted to do was get his bag and get out of the studio as soon as he could without running into Rhett. As he walked into their shared office he saw Rhett sitting on the couch, and lost his cool.  
“Charles? Did you really need to name your frog Charles?”  
“I figured if I kissed it, it would turn into my Prince Charming. It was aspirational.” Rhett raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Link from the couch. "Turns out that it was just plastic, and now it won't return my calls. Then my real Prince Charming storms into our shared office in a foul mood.  
Link scoffed, trying to ignore the fact that Rhett just referred to him as Prince Charming, “Seriously? That’s your reasoning for naming a plastic frog Charles and drinking from it.”  
“You drank from yours first!”  
“MINE WASN’T NAMED AFTER YOU, WAS IT RHETT?”   
Link stood in front of Rhett. Rhett tried to move away from the couch, but Link grabbed his wrist. “No, you don’t get to walk away, and make me the bad guy in this.”  
“Link you’re making this a bigger deal than it is. What’s your problem?” Link leaned against Rhett's desk as he looked down at the floor.  He felt his anger be replaced with embarrassment. Rhett reached for Link’s hand, “Why did it upset you so much, bo?”   
“Because you’ve only ever called me Charles when we’re…” Link paused feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Whilst he was comfortable with Rhett, their conservative upbringing had brought some unshakable self-consciousness when discussing sex.   
“Oh."   
It finally clicked with Rhett what Link was trying to say.   
"Ohh gosh. I didn't even consider that. I’m sorry bo." Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, and Link felt the remains of his anger dissipate.   
Rhett moved away from Link, looking at him with a mischevious look in his stormy eyes, "I really should make it up to you.”   
Rhett kneeled down in front of Link and ran his hands up his thighs, eliciting a moan from the raven haired man.  Link looked down as he watched Rhett open his fly. Rhett looked up at Link seeking approval. Link nodded as he carded his fingers through Rhett's wavy hair. Rhett kissed the inside of Link’s thighs, the side of his face grazing the growing bulge in Link's boxers. Rhett kissed Link's cock through his boxers before sliding his tongue over the head. Link sighed as Rhett pulled down the material that was blocking him from Link. Once Link's cock was free from the offending item of clothing, Rhett grabbed Link's cock stroking with a slow rhythm as he wrapped his mouth around the tip. Link pushed further into Rhett's warm, velvety mouth with a gasp. Rhett sucked and licked at Link his mouth off Link before standing up. Looming over the smaller man, he continued stroking Link’s cock as he moved behind him.   
“So,” Link whined and Rhett grinned, barely containing the lust that dripped from the tone of his voice, “Would you like it if I licked you? Worked you open with my tongue before I fuck you?” Link bucked his hips to meet Rhett’s strokes.  
“Please.” Link breathed. Rhett nipped at Link’s ear before kneeling behind Link.  
Link let out a gasp as the fingers of Rhett's free hand danced across Link’s skin. Rhett began licking at Link’s puckering hole with slow and deliberate movements, gently building to the same tempo he stroked Link's cock.   
“Rhett, please I need more.” Link begged, Rhett began working his finger into Link, working his tongue around the digit. Link lost all restraint and began to grind against Rhett’s face.  
“I...I, need. Oh fuck, Rhett.” Link had lost his ability to communicate coherently. Rhett loves it when he works him up like this. The lithe-bodied man so wrapped in his pleasure that he’s close to losing control. Rhett moved his face away from Link and introduced another finger, “What do you need, Charles?” Link writhed against Rhett's fingers causing the taller man to smirk.   
“You. In me. Please.” Rhett took his hand off Link’s cock and reached down to the bottom drawer of his desk and fished out the lube before removing his fingers. Link moaned at the loss. Rhett pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He stroked his cock as he lined himself up behind Link as he leaned on the top of Rhett's desk,  
“Anything for you my prince,” Rhett whispered as he pushed into Link’s entrance. Rhett kissed at the crook of Link's neck as he eased himself into his ass. Once he bottomed out, Rhett grabbed at Link's hips, dragging back before thrusting deep and building a steady rhythm. Link wrapped his hand around his aching cock and begins stroking as Rhett moves fast and deep in him. Link moans as he comes over his belly, breathing ragged as Rhett snaps at his hips. The tightening of Link's hole as he orgasms, pushes Rhett over into his own, filling Link up.  
  
Rhett slumped onto Link as he tried to catch his breath. Link gingerly wiggles his ass feeling Rhett pull away from his well-fucked ass. 

“Am I really your idea of Prince Charming?” Link stifled a laugh. Rhett blushed, “Sorry, I got carried away.” Link turned and faced Rhett “I liked it." Link kissed Rhett on the temple, "and for the record, you're my idea of Prince Charming as well."    
“I promise I won’t call you Charles on the show again, bo.”  
"Well, if that's how you're going to apologise, I won't be mad if it happens every so often." Link says with a tired wink.   
  



End file.
